Temp
by Usagi1988
Summary: Sarah is a successful editor in England, but needs an assistant who can keep up? Rated M for safety and for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Let me know what you think of this new story, its been in my head few a bit and I needed to get it out. R&R**

Sarah walked into her work, latte in one hand, her cell in the other and her handbag over her shoulder. She had a million things on her mind but the most important one to her, at that moment, was making sure the gift she had ordered for her half-brother's birthday arrived on time and wrapped, she wasn't paying an extra ten pounds for it to arrive the day after, not to mention that her step-mother would hold it over her head for the next six months if not longer.

_'Karen needs to lay off!" _Sarah thought as she worked her way across the office floor to her own private space. So consumed in making sure everything was perfect for Toby, Sarah missed the gentleman sitting outside her office and the way he watched her with amusment.

Sitting at her desk, Sarah sighed in relief as the gift was sorted only to notice her HR rep in her office with a look that Sarah was becoming a little too familiar with.

"Not another one!" Sarah said sadly and with a little frustration. "I went really easy on her!"

"Sarah, I understand being an editor is taxing," Dana said gently, "but you have got to stop scaring away all your assistants, this is the third one in the last year!"

At twenty-six, Sarah was one of the youngest editors in the country and was damn good at her job. She had a talent for finding inspiring authors, working them up and helping make huge hits of their work as well as aiming at the right age groups. However, due to this, Sarah was a rather demanding person to work for. She didn't believe in asking anymore of a person that they couldn't handle, Sarah also explained to all her new assistants just what would be expected of them.

The first assistant to leave had been with the pervious editor for two years before Sarah took over and had tried her hardest to keep up with young driven woman but in the end had admitted that she didn't have the energy to do so. Sarah admired her for being honest and had given her a brilliant reference.

The second was a man, who was a little rude in the interview, but his references had been pleasing and Sarah hoped that, even with his slightly rude manner, he would be able to keep up. Three sexual remarks later found him on his ass with a pink slip.

The third was forced on her by the upper management. She was the daughter of one of the men there and had insisted on his '_little girl'_ having the job. Sarah could tell after just one very small conversation that this girl was who she, herself, would have been had she not learned a few harsh lessons back when she was fifteen. The spoilt girl didn't last three weeks, now she was without any help yet again.

'_More long work hours for me,' _Sarah thought placing her hand in her hands. '_And I don't scare anyone.'_

"But I think I have a solution," Dana continued, unaware of Sarah's slight despair, "and I think its going to work out really well." Dana's tone of voice had gone from frustration to amusement along with a hint of lust.

Sarah looked up at the older woman, a little shocked at the older woman's tone. Dana was happily married woman in her forties, had a daughter in high school and had been working at the publishing house for over ten years. She was still attractive for her age and wore fitting office clothes that were flattering, but never had Sarah heard Dana sound like that.

Walking over to Sarah's office door, Dana popped her head out and asked the gentleman Sarah had missed when coming in to come into the office space. At first the dark haired, green eyed younger woman was too shocked to say anything. He was tall, slim but well built, not what you would call lanky. His white blonde hair was pulled gently back into a neat, low and short pony-tail and his eyes were mismatched ice blue and hazel were king and slightly amused.

"Sarah," Dana said with a smile, "I'd like to introduce you to Jareth, Jareth Kinsley, your new assistant. Jareth this is Sarah Williams, you're new boss."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms Williams," Jareth said holding out his hand to shake hers and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I own nothing buy my own characters and story line**

**Authors note: Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I have not given up on my other stories.**

Chapter 2

Sarah watched through her office windows as her new assistant, Jareth Kinsley, was shown the ropes for his new role. She was sure that he was the Goblin King but if that was true, what the hell was he doing Aboveground, human and working for her? The Fates had a sick sense of humour, that was for sure.

_'Just when my life couldn't get more complicated, he turns up,'_ she thought with a little annoyance. _'But why now?'_

Turning back to the paper on her desk, the young Editor busied herself with her work. She let her mind wander as she read the words in front of her and made corrections where needed and she concluded that an informal chat was likely needed with her new assistant. This would help her understand him more and what she expected of him in his role, not to mention she needed to find out if he really was who she thought he was.

As if reading her mind, Jareth knocked on the office door, which was open and waited politely to be admitted.

"Come in," Sarah responded, not looking up as continued her corrections. _'This book is going to give me a headache if it needs editing every other line!' _she thought. Hearing a throat clear, the green-eyed woman looked up. "Yes, Mr Kinsley, how can I help you?" she said with a small smile.

"Would you like to go through your afternoon schedule, Miss Williams?" Jareth asked, he held a note pad and pencil in his hands and stood straight but relaxed.

"Brilliant idea," Sarah responded, sitting back in her chair, "but, if you are comfortable with it, could we drop the formalities?" she asked, looking at him kindly.

"I'd like nothing more, Sarah," Jareth responded, his smile warm but his voice seemed to caress her name, giving her a little shiver up her spine. Another clue? Didn't the Goblin King use to say her name like that?

"Glad to hear it, I also have a few things for you," she said as she dipped into her lower desk drawer. "Here is a code to my short-hand so it will be easier to write up any letters, as well as a list of the current authors that are a top priority, this will change on a regular basis." Sarah stood and handed her him the papers and leaned back against her desk, while also trying to gage his height. She hadn't grown much since she was sixteen and liked flats when working. Needless to say, he was the same as she remembered; tall, handsome and with a playful yet intimidating aura around him.

"Thank you," Jareth said taking the papers and looked them over, his eyes scanning quickly over the information, "these will help greatly."

"I hope they will make my letters a piece of cake for you." She saw his eyes widen ever so slightly and he went still for a brief second at the words but got no more of a reaction than that. "What's on the schedule?"

"Ah, yes," Jareth looked from the papers she had given him back to his note book. "You have a meeting with Mr Browns at two and a review of two manuscripts from the last meeting."

"Great." Jareth looked up at her unhappy tone.

"Something wrong?"

"No, don't worry about it." She said waving her hand to dismiss her comment. "Could you make sure refreshments are at hand for my meeting with Mr Browns and if you have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to ask, I will not bite your head off. Also, could you find some time this week for you and I to have an informal chat please," she finished, walking back round her desk to sit down.

"Informal chat?" Jareth asked, pencilling a note to do as she asked.

"Yes, I would like for us to get to know each other a little better," Sarah explained with a kind smile. "No offence, Jareth, but I didn't hire you and after my last three assistants, I think it would be wise for me find out what kind of person you are and for you to do the same. Don't worry, I'm not going to interrogate you."

"I look forward to it," Jareth responded, relaxing a little. "Anything else? Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, that will be all, but thank you for asking." Sarah turned back to her work not noticing the way Jareth's hand twitched, as if he wanted to reach for something.

The week flew by and Jareth proved himself a capable assistant. He was quick to do the work she asked of him, asking a few questions here and there and helping in any way he could. Sarah often saw him taking notes and thought his use of sticky notes rather organised and funny (he stuck them along the bottom of his computer screen). What Sarah didn't expect was how much she came to rely on him so quickly.

On the second morning, Jareth came in at 8:40 only to find Sarah already at her desk, working on the same manuscript from the day before. He was quick to sort himself out, look over her schedule and knock on her door. Seeing him in early, she smiled, and they went over the day's events. The next day, Jareth arrived at 8 sharp to see that Sarah had not come in just yet. Liking this, the blonde male, organised any notes or messages that had made their way to his desk for his boss and made sure to move any appointments or meeting around so Sarah's day would go smoothly.

This was a great help, as Sarah came in looking flustered and a little angry. She walked past his desk quickly only to back track slowly to look at him.

"Good morning, Jareth," she said cautiously. "You're in early."

"Good morning, Sarah," Jareth responded with a smile. "Thought I'd get a head start on the day."

"That's very organised and dedicated of you," Sarah said carefully, "but it's really not necessary for you to be in so early. If I am putting to much work on you, please tell me."

"Not at all," Jareth said gently, "I preferer it this way as I don't feel rushed when I come in to organise your schedule before speaking to you and I will certainly let you know if I start to feel overwhelmed."

"If you insist," Sarah said before walking into her office only to sink into her chair and put her head in her hands. It was only later that day did he find out the true cause of her emotional struggle.

"Miss Williams office," Jareth said as he answered the phone while rereading the letter Sarah had asked him to write out, "how can I help?"

_"I'd like to speak to Sarah Williams." _The voice on the other end was that of an older mans and sounded short and impatient.

"Could I ask who is calling, please?" Jareth's full attention was now on the voice.

_"Her Father, Mr Robert Williams."_ The tone was now full on rude.

"One moment please, Mr Williams." Pushing a button to put Sarah's father on hold, Jareth quickly rose out of his chair and tapped on Sarah's open office door.

"Got your father on line one," Jareth said, when she looked up and her groan in response told him all he needed to know; father and daughter were not having a good day.

"Thank you, Jareth," she said, sadness and annoyance colouring her voice as she picked up the phone. Now, Jareth tried his best not to listen to her side of the conversation, but that became a little impossible when Sarah's voice began to rise in volume. Seeing his co-workers look up towards her voice, Jareth quickly and polity got up from his desk once more and closed Sarah's office door, thus giving her some much needed privacy.

"You do realise that I work for a living, right?" Sarah growled down the phone. "And if an invitation had been sent to me, I would have responded and booked the time off to come, yes?"

_"Don't speak to me like that, Sarah Williams!" _Robert answered in the same growling tone. _"You were sent an invitation and you will attend. Renewing my vows is very important to me and, as my daughter, you will be there."_

"I'm not saying it isn't important, dad," Sarah reasoned but also knew this wasn't going to end well. "However, I can't just take four-five days off without giving more notice, it's just not going to happen. I can't just up and leave, I have reasonability's here. Please try to understand."

_ "I will hear no more about it, young lady. You will be here, or Toby will not be coming to England during the summer and that is FINAL!" _The threat left Sarah feeling cold and furious.

"Don't you dare!" Sarah said the words very quietly but the ice behind them could be felt all the way back to her father's office. "You will take that back. Toby will be coming this summer, as he always has for the last two years, even if I don't show up. We both know that _your wife_ never sent me a goddamned invitation as she hates me and doesn't want me there, so you will have to have the ceremony without me as she wishes." The next words were said through gritted teeth. "And if you ever threaten to keep Toby away from me ever again, you will regret it."

The sound of the phone slamming was nothing compared to Sarah throwing her coffee cup against the wall. Very person, including Jareth, that worked on the other side of her office door jumped before focusing on their work and only talking if they needed to.

Counting to thirty, Jareth slowly got up from his chair, went into the staff kitchen and made a hot chocolate. Once made, he took that and a pack of unopened biscuits and headed to Sarah's office. Through the glass, he saw that she had cleaned up the cup and was now sitting in one of the armchairs that was facing the windows to the outside world while holding something in her lap and her office door was open half way. Not bothering to knock, Jareth gently push the door open then shut and placed the hot drink and sweet snacks on the table that was next to her.

Seeing the drink and treats on the table, Sarah smiled her thanks and silently offered him to sit in the other armchair. Once sat, the object in her lap came into proper view; an amethyst ball.

"Thank you for the this," Sarah said quietly while nodding to the refreshments. "Sorry about the outburst." She looked a little embarrassed.

"No need to apologise," Jareth responded, his eyes still on the ball that she was rolling from hand to hand. "Do you want to talk about it? We have time if you wanted that informal chat?"

"What's there to talk about? Everyone has problems with their families, mine is just a little more complicated."

"How so?" His eyes were now on her face.

"My mother left when I was ten, my father remarried when I was fourteen and they had a son straight after. I acted out as teenagers do when faced with change, but then one night…" Sarah stalled, reliving every memory and feeling as she looked out the window, not seeing the world outside but the Underground in all its glory.

"One night…" Jareth prompted softly.

"I realised how much he meant to me," she said softly. "I stopped behaving like a spoilt princess and became the big sister he needed and enjoyed every moment I spent with him." He smiled at her explanation. "Unfortunately, Karen and I never became close and she was all too happy when I moved out, more so when I moved here. Toby, my brother, was crushed. He became withdrawn and got into fights at school, when I suggested that he come here for a few days, he became the little sweet boy he always was. So, dad and I sorted it that every Summer and Winter, Toby would come and stay with me for a while.

"This phone call was about my dad and Karen renewing their vows next week," Sarah continued, looking sad and worn. "The invitations were sent out six months ago, but I only heard of it last night. Dad has threated to stop Toby from coming if I don't show up like the good daughter I am. But I won't be able to get the time off so soon, I can't just up and leave!"

Looking down at the heavy crystal ball in her hands, Sarah tried to calm the angry thoughts in her head. Life wasn't easy or fair, she had learned this, but it was still hard to accept sometimes.

"Families are hard," Jareth said after a few minutes of peace, "but don't give up on them. I can see how much they mean to you."

"Thank you, Jareth, that's very kind," she said smiling at him.

Leaning forward, Sarah reached out to take the warm drink he had brought her, only for her to lose her grip on her ball. She watched in slow motion as it headed for her hard office floor only to be cradled in a large male hand.

For a few moments, everything was still in that cosy room. No one moved or said a word. It seemed like the world stopped just to watch what would happen next.

Slowly, Sarah raised her eyes to the man sitting across from her, only to find him staring down at the ball in his hands with his jaw clenched. Then his eyes met hers and she knew.

Rising suddenly, Jareth placed the beautiful pale purple ball on Sarah's desk and left the office, closing the door behind him. Sarah didn't move. She continued to sit there in that armchair while trying to contain her happiness. Happiness at knowing she was right and seeing him again.

_'But where do I go from here?'_ She thought, finally moving to her desk to continue her work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my own characters and storyline.**

Two weeks! Two weeks he had avoided her at all costs.

Since realising who Jareth really was, said Goblin King had been the perfect and professional assistant. Never asking personal or friendly questions and basically running out of her office as soon as possible once business had been discussed. Sarah was beyond annoyed.

'_What the hell is wrong with him?_' She thought as she walked into her office that Wednesday morning. _'It's like he is scared of me, what the hell?'_

Sitting behind her desk, Sarah pulled out two manuscripts from her bag and got to work editing them. After working quietly for twenty minutes, Jareth's knock came on her open door. Not looking up, she bid him enter.

"Good morning, Jareth," she welcomed him, while still editing. "What's the plan of attack today?"

However, before Jareth could say a word, Tina, another assistant on the office floor ran into Sarah's office.

"Sarah, is everything still good for Friday afternoon?"

Placing her finger tips against her temples, Sarah sighed then took in a deep cleaning breath. It wasn't that Sarah disliked Tina, but her energy did sometimes make Sarah grit her teeth in frustration. Tina was a five-foot five ball of dirty blonde energy. She was good at her job, a terrible gossip and knew her baby blues could get her drinks at any club till she was thirty-five and Tina was only twenty-three.

"You ask me this every month," Sarah said calmly, looking at the girl, "and my answer is always the same; yes Tina, everything is organised for Friday." With a small squeal, Tina went to leave Sarah's office only for Sarah to call her back.

"Tina, have you informed Jareth about this Friday?" Sarah asked, while picking up her pen to begin working again. "I'm sure he would like to know what the hell is going on?"

"Oh right," Tina commented with a blush. "On the last Friday of every month, Sarah takes the whole office out for lunch at this wonderful café she is co-owner-"

"Silent partner." Sarah corrected.

"Right," Tina continued, smiling. "Anyway, that's what we do and it's all on Sarah. Please say you will be joining us?"

"Sounds lovely," Jareth said with his own smile. "What's this place called?"

"Hoggle's Hovel," Tina answered with a growing excitement, her voice becoming a little higher. "It's based on a character from a book that Sarah loved as a teenager. Sarah, may I?"

Knowing what the younger woman was asking, Sarah didn't raise her eyes from her work but did silently gesture for Tina to continue. The younger woman then went over to the wall behind Sarah and pulled out a large portfolio, inside were watercolour paintings.

Finding the one she wanted, Tina brought it over to Jareth who found it difficult not to gasp. In his hands was a perfectly painted portrait of Hoggle the dwarf.

"This is Hoggle," Tina explained. "He is a grumpy gardener who is a dwarf. He is rude and comes across selfish but has a heart of gold and loves jewellery, even if they are made of plastic." The likeness of the painting stopped Jareth from commenting, along with a small wave of homesickness. But Tina was not done. She showed him portraits of Ludo and Sir Didymus with his steed Ambrosius.

"Now there is one more and Sarah refuses to tell us his name," Tina's annoyance was more than obvious as she pulled out the last painting.

"And I have told you more than once why, Tina," Sarah responded, boredom colouring her voice.

"Yes, but I don't understand your reasoning," Tina explained, while handing the paper to Jareth whose eyes bulged at what he saw.

It was him. He was wearing the outfit he wore in the tunnels before sending the cleaners after Sarah. She had remembered every single detail and highlighted his fae beauty to perfection.

"Please, Sarah," Tina's begging voice broke through his thought's.

"No!"

"What does she want?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

"I want to know his name?" Tina explained pointing to the portrait.

"And I refuse to tell you and that is that." Sarah responded, her face completely serious.

"But, why? It's just a name of a fictional character. I wish to know, where is the harm?"

The harsh non-humour laugh that left Sarah's lips made Tina step back.

"Harm? Oh, the harm could be great when wishing for things, my dear girl." Sarah's eyes weren't cold, but they were full of warning and experience. "Be careful of you wish for, my dear Tina."

"Why not tell her?" Jareth asked, very curious now.

"Because I would not trust her with such power." Sarah said, looking at him in the eye. "The gentleman in that portrait is a powerful Fae King and for the Fae, names have power. To know his name and to use it disrespectfully could bring great misfortune and insult. I am saving her from herself."

Sarah's tone left no more for argument. She would not budge.

"Back to work Tina, after you have put my paintings back how you found them." Tina's shoulders dropped in defeat and did as bid but didn't leave without getting in one last question.

"Sarah, is there any chance of having tickets to your club?"

The growl that came from Sarah's throat was enough to get the girl back to work.

"You own a club?" Jareth asked, her growl had amused him.

"I am silent partners with my best friend, who manages both the café and the club." She answered, while cursing Tina in her thoughts.

"What's it called?" Jareth couldn't help asking.

"The Labyrinthian."

**Please review**


End file.
